La La Meltic StAr
|image = End 1= |-| Arcade= |Kanji = La La Meltic StAr |Romaji = La La Meltic StAr |Artist = Yuu Serizawa Yuuki Wakai Yuuka Morishima |Genre = J-Pop |Anime = Episode 81 - Finally Disbanded? Oshama Tricks! |Insert Singer = Anna Akagi Sara Midorikawa Mel Shido |singalbum-image = File:Kiratto PriChan Song Collection Meltic StAr Channel.png |singalbum-imagewidth = 300px |Album = Kiratto Pri☆Chan♪ Song Collection ~Meltic StAr Channel~ |Tracklist = 1. Heroine's Drama 2. My Secret heArtbeats 3. Space! Spices! Spectacular! 4. La La Meltic StAr 6. Heroine's Drama -inst- 6. My Secret heArtbeats -inst- 7. Space! Spices! Spectacular! -inst- 8. La La Meltic StAr -inst- |Lyricist = Erica Masaki|Composer/Arranger = Takuya Sakai}} La La Meltic StAr is a trio song that first appears in Season 2 of Kiratto Pri☆Chan. It is sung by Meltic StAr in episode 81. Performers * Anna Akagi, Sara Midorikawa, & Mel Shido - (Episode 81), (Episode 90), (Episode 92) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= (Wake Up... Heroine's STARDOM) (Wake Up... Heroine's STARDOM) (La La Change It, Old Your Mode...) (yakedo shichau kamo) Everybody, Come On!) (yatte kuru kamo Everybody, Come On!) Motteru yo watashitachi! Afurete yamanai otome no kirameki wo Tatta hitotsu mitsuketa jо̄netsu wo Ima hajimaru Brand New Showtime Sо̄ dayo honto wa onnanoko wa minna Aruiteru meinsutorīmu wo ne Kizuitara kiratto sekai wa shain! Maki okose... Heroine's STARDOM La La Merutikku Sutā Sо̄ dayo honto wa onnanoko wa minna Aruiteru meinsutorīmu wo ne Kizuitara kiratto sekai wa shain! Sara|Sa}}/ Dare ka no hitomi ni utsurikomu Maki okoru... Heroine's STARDOM La La Merutikku Sutā |-| Kanji= （Wake Up... Heroine's STARDOM） （Wake Up... Heroine's STARDOM） （La La Change It, Old Your Mode...） ホラ目離してたら （やけどしちゃうカモ Everybody, Come On!） Futureは意外とすぐ（やってくるカモ Everybody, Come On!） 大きすぎたあの日のジュエルに ふさわしいスマイルと 似合っちゃうハートを 持ってるよ私 たち！ あふれてやまない乙女のキラめきを たったひとつ見つけた情熱を ぶつけて光るスーパーノヴァ 今始まるBrand New Showtime そうだよ ホントは女の子はみんな 歩いてるメインストリームをね 気づいたらキラッと世界はシャイン！ 巻きおこせ Heroine's STARDOM La La メルティックスター そうだよ ホントは女の子はみんな 歩いてるメインストリームをね 気づいたらキラッと世界はシャイン！ 世界中をドキドキで満たす 誰かの瞳 に映りこむ 巻き おこる... Heroine's STARDOM La La メルティックスター La La メルティックスター La La メルティックスター La La メルティックスター |-| English= Full Version Romaji= (Wake Up... Heroine's STARDOM) (Wake Up... Heroine's STARDOM) (La La Change It, Old Your Mode...) (yakedo shichau kamo) Everybody, Come On!) (yatte kuru kamo Everybody, Come On!) Motteru yo watashitachi! Afurete yamanai otome no kirameki wo Tatta hitotsu mitsuketa jо̄netsu wo Ima hajimaru Brand New Showtime Sо̄ dayo honto wa onnanoko wa minna Aruiteru meinsutorīmu wo ne Kizuitara kiratto sekai wa shain! Maki okose... Heroine's STARDOM La La Merutikku Sutā (Wake Up... Heroine's STARDOM) (Wake Up... Heroine's STARDOM) (odoroku kamo Everybody, Come On!) (yorumeku kamo Everybody, Come On!) Mō aru nda watashitachi! Nan oku kōnen migaita kagayaki to Iru nda keiken tsundekita mabushisa to Kizuna tte sugoi nda Alright Takusan kizutsuite dekita kurētā mo Jibunrashisa ni kaete yukeru yo ne Umaretara hoshi wa zettai ni shain! Sore dake wa kimi ni mo yuzurenai omoi Seīppai shinjite Showtime...! Afurete yamanai otome no kirameki wo Tatta hitotsu mitsuketa jо̄netsu wo Ima hajimaru Brand New Showtime Sо̄ dayo honto wa onnanoko wa minna Aruiteru meinsutorīmu wo ne Kizuitara kiratto sekai wa shain! Sara|Sa}}/ Dare ka no hitomi ni utsurikomu Maki okoru... Heroine's STARDOM La La Merutikku Sutā |-| Kanji= （Wake Up... Heroine's STARDOM） （Wake Up... Heroine's STARDOM） （La La Change It, Old Your Mode...） ホラ目離してたら （やけどしちゃうカモ Everybody, Come On!） Futureは意外とすぐ（やってくるカモ Everybody, Come On!） 大きすぎたあの日のジュエルに ふさわしいスマイルと 似合っちゃうハートを 持ってるよ私 たち！ あふれてやまない乙女のキラめきを たったひとつ見つけた情熱を ぶつけて光るスーパーノヴァ 今始まるBrand New Showtime そうだよ ホントは女の子はみんな 歩いてるメインストリームをね 気づいたらキラッと世界はシャイン！ 巻きおこせ Heroine's STARDOM La La メルティックスター （Wake Up... Heroine's STARDOM） （Wake Up... Heroine's STARDOM） まだ余裕ぶっているの？（驚くカモ Everybody, Come On!） Crazy 刺激にご注意（よるめくカモ Everybody, Come On!） 身につけたコーデにもアクセにも 負けないビジョンと 培ったコンフィデンス もうあるんだ私たち！ 何億光年磨いた輝きと いるんだ経験積んできたまぶしさと 似ている光 プレシャス・ワン 絆ってすごいんだ Alright たくさん 傷ついて出来たクレーターも 自分らしさに変えてゆけるよね 生まれたら星は絶対にシャイン！ それだけはキミにもゆずれない思い ぼやけて滲んだ夢だってイイじゃない 反対される主張もイイじゃない ただ貫いて笑って 精一杯信じてShowtime...！ あふれてやまない乙女のキラめきを たったひとつ見つけた情熱を ぶつけて光るスーパーノヴァ 今始まるBrand New Showtime そうだよ ホントは女の子はみんな 歩いてるメインストリームをね 気づいたらキラッと世界はシャイン！ 世界中をドキドキで満たす 誰かの瞳 に映りこむ 巻き おこる... Heroine's STARDOM La La メルティックスター La La メルティックスター La La メルティックスター La La メルティックスター |-| English= Audio Gallery See La La Meltic StAr/Image Gallery and La La Meltic StAr/Video Gallery Trivia Category:Music Category:Insert Songs Category:Songs Category:Trio Song Category:Songs sung by Anna Category:Songs sung by Sara Category:Songs sung by Mel Category:Songs sung by Meltic StAr